


Lifty's secret

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi, cross dressing, suspected cheating but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nutty and Lifty were in Lifty's room making out, but Nutty couldn't stop thinking about Lifty's strange behavior recently. What was his secret, was he cheating on him, or was it something else...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifty's secret

Nutty and Lifty were hanging out at Lifty’s house. The two of them had started making out in Lifty’s room when Lifty started teasing Nutty playfully when he told him that he was the first person he’d ever kissed. Nutty was lying down on the bed with Lifty on top of him, holding Nutty’s hands above his head. Nutty had tried to get Lifty to take his hoodie off, but for some reason he stopped him, hence why his hands were now above his head.  
While the two of them were kissing, Nutty couldn’t help but think about how Lifty had been acting a bit strangely during the last few weeks. To start with, he had found a pink ribbon in Lifty’s binder when he asked to borrow a few notes. Then a few days later he had seen Lifty walk out of a women’s clothing store carrying a bag and looking around to see if anyone saw him leave. Nutty once tried looking for the bag in Lifty’s room while he was out but couldn’t find it. He had also found a random hair clip under Lifty’s bed just a little earlier today, which eventually lead to this. Those weren’t the only times he had found weird things or seen Lifty leaving or entering buildings that normally sold things for girls.

Nutty: *thinks: Could it be possible that he’s cheating on me with some girl? Or is he cheating on some girl far away with me?*

Lifty finally broke the kiss for air. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, and judging from the own heat in his cheeks Nutty did too. Still, the fear that Lifty might be cheating on him with someone else and that the things he’d found and seen were for her were worrying him.  
Lifty pulled away from Nutty and let him sit up. When Nutty sat up though his elbow pulled against the pillow and a book fell out from under it, falling to the floor. Lifty gasped and his eyes widened slightly as the book fell open to a page in the middle. Before Lifty could stop him Nutty got off the bed, grabbed the book and looked at the page. It was a photo album with nothing but pictures of a green-raccoon girl wearing cute clothing but she had her face covered.  
Nutty kept flipping the pages and looking through the pictures, Lifty trying to grab the book away from him. After a few pages Nutty started to get a bit teary eyed but before he started whimpering Lifty finally managed to grab the book back, blushing brightly. He threw the book on the bed and looked over at Nutty, frowning and blushing brightly.

Lifty: N-Nutty, I-I swear it’s not what it looks like! *trembling slightly*

Nutty: *clenches his fists* Well it looks like you’re cheating on me with some girl I’ve never even see before! *whimpers and trembles slightly, shutting his eyes tightly*

Lifty frowned and his ears bowed. He looked down and bit his lip, thinking. There was a reason he had that photo album half-full of pictures of someone wearing girl clothes. He had been meaning to tell Nutty sooner or later, but was scared that he wouldn’t like the answer. Still, compared to what Nutty currently though, the truth was better.  
Lifty sighed and picked Nutty up bridal style. He then sat down on the edge of his bed and kissed him softly, holding Nutty so that he wouldn’t be able to push away from him until he calmed down a little bit. After a few minutes Nutty stopped squirming and sniffled softly. Lifty broke the kiss and gently sat Nutty on his lap, stroking his hair softly.

Lifty: Nutty, do you really think I’d cheat on you?

Nutty: Yes… No… I don’t know, those pictures and your weird behaviour lately just got me all confused…

Nutty buried his head in the nook connecting Lifty’s neck to his shoulder and sighed, frowning. Lifty frowned and wrapped his arms around Nutty, holding him closely.

Lifty: *bites his lip* …If I tell you why I have that photo album, do you promise not to freak out?

Nutty: *thinks for a few seconds then nods*

Lifty: *sighs* Alright. Did you notice something odd about the, um, girl in the pictures?

Nutty: Well, nothing really other then the fact that her face was always out of the picture or covered by a mask.

Lifty: What about her body? Anything you noticed?

Nutty: Hm… Well, she was flat-chested, had green fur, and was a raccoon.

Lifty: Well, what if I told you that the person in the pictures wasn’t a girl, but was actually, well, me…

Nutty’s eyes widened slightly and he looked up at his boyfriend in surprise. Lifty was looking away from him, blushing brightly.

Nutty: So, wait, are you saying that you’re a cross-dresser? *tilts his head and frowns slightly*

Lifty: *blushes more* Y-Yeah. I like dressing up in girl’s clothes and accessories. I’m way too shy to tell anyone or dress-up out in public, so I take pictures of myself and put them in this photo album. I always make sure my face isn’t in the picture so I don’t have to worry about people finding it and knowing it’s me. Well, not as much, anyway…

Nutty blinked then started chuckling slightly, smiling. Lifty frowned and flinched slightly when he heard Nutty chuckling and his ears bowed. Nutty noticed this quickly.

Nutty: Hey, what’s wrong?

Lifty: *whimpering slightly* I knew you’d make fun of me if I told you…

Nutty: I’m not laughing at you Lifty, I’m laughing at myself for actually thinking that you’d ever cheat on me! Wow, talk about stupidity huh? *laughs slightly*

Lifty: *smiles slightly* So you don’t think there’s anything wrong with a guy dressing up in girl’s clothes?

Nutty: *giggles* Of course not silly! In fact…

Lifty: In fact what? *tilts his head*

Nutty: *purrs seductively* I wouldn’t mind seeing you all dressed up sometime~

Lifty blushed brightly and his eyes widened slightly. He wasn’t expecting Nutty to say that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Me: I don’t think any of us were Lifty!!!! XD  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lifty: U-Um, okay. I-I have an outfit I recently put together but haven’t worn yet. D-Do you wanna see that? *blushing*

Nutty nodded, smiling, getting off of Lifty’s lap. Lifty stood up and walked over to his closet, opening it and pulling out the bag Nutty had seen him carrying from the store he saw Lifty walk out of a few days ago and then went into the bathroom.

Lifty: I’ll be out in a little while, it usually takes me a few minutes to get the outfit on.

Nutty: Don’t worry Lifty, just take your time. *smiles*

While waiting for Lifty to change Nutty started thinking about what he’d look like in the outfit, and it was turning him on big time. He gasped slightly and quickly took off his jacket and tied it around his waist, hoping that Lifty wouldn’t notice.  
A few minutes later Lifty peaked out of the bathroom slightly. Nutty could see that his hair was tied back but that was about it except for the edge of a bracelet.

Lifty: Alright, I’m gonna come out now, just promise not to laugh or anything. *blushing*

Nutty: *smiles encouragingly* Don’t worry Lifty, I’m not gonna laugh at you. *giggles slightly*

Lifty took a deep breath then stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing a neon blue top with one of the sleeves falling off his shoulder, a light purple mini-skirt with a pink heart on the right front pocket with a matching belt, and white and black high-rise shoes with a dollar sign on the sides of them. He also had his hair which was slightly longer then his shoulders tied back in a ponytail with the pink ribbon Nutty had found in his binder and was wearing the hairclip he had found in Lifty’s bag, along with several others. Lifty also had several bracelets on, each a different colour, and a black choker with a little silver heart connected to it on.

Lifty: *blushes more* W-Well, what do you think?

Nutty: *blushing brightly and can’t look away from him* You look amazing.

Lifty: *chuckles slightly* T-Thanks, this is the first time I’ve ever done this in front of anyone. Not even Shifty’s seen me dressed up.

Nutty: *giggles slightly* Really?

Lifty nodded and smiled slightly. His briefly looked down at Nutty’s waist and saw that he had tied his jacket around himself, and that there was a bulge under it. He flinched slightly and blushed.

Lifty: *thinks: W-Wow, he’s pretty big…*

Nutty: *tilts his head slightly* Hey Lifty, are you alright?

Lifty wasn’t listening. He walked over to Nutty, blushing even more and sitting in front of him on his knees. Nutty gasped slightly and looked down at Lifty.

Nutty: *eyes widened slightly* H-Hey, what are you-?!

Nutty suddenly moaned loudly as Lifty stroked him through his jeans, tilting his head back. Lifty continued this for about a minute before unzipping Nutty’s pants and undoing the button, revealing his erection. Nutty gasped slightly and blushed even more.

Nutty: *blushing brightly* L-Lifty, I-I don’t know if this is a good idea! I-I’ve never done this before.

Lifty: *looks up at him* Me neither~ *purrs and licks his lips*

Lifty pushed him back onto the bed so that Nutty was lying down and crawled on top of him. He licked his lips again and licked the tip of Nutty’s member, making the green-furred boy moan loudly and arch his back. Lifty’s own member started to react and raise his skirt up a tiny bit. He took more of Nutty into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around the tip. Nutty kept moaning and wrapped his fingers in his hair. Lifty purred, sending vibrations down Nutty’s spine.

Nutty: Ooohh~ Li-Lifty~! *moans loudly*

Lifty took all of Nutty’s member into his mouth and bobbed his head several times before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Nutty. Lifty chuckled slightly and purred.

Lifty: How’d that feel~?

Nutty: *pants slightly and looks down at him* A-Amazing~ You sure you’ve never done that before?

Lifty laughed slightly and sat up, pulling Nutty up into a sitting position again and sitting on his lap. He blushed more as he felt Nutty’s erection press against him. The candy-loving squirrel wrapped his arms around Lifty’s waist and kissed him passionately, one of his hands sliding up his shirt and caressing his chest softly, tweaking one of his nipples. Lifty flinched slightly and moaned softly as Nutty continued to play with the pink bud, twisting it and gently pulling at it.

Lifty: Mmm~ T-That feels good~

Nutty: *chuckles a tiny bit* Glad you like it~

Nutty lifted Lifty’s shirt up so that his chest was exposed and started sucking on his nipple, twisting the other one in between his thumb and index finger. The green raccoon moaned louder and arched his back slightly. At this point Nutty couldn’t take it anymore and pinned Lifty to the bed, kissing his lustfully and pulling his skirt up as well. Lifty blushed shyly as the panties he was wearing (which were pink with small purple hearts on them) were revealed. Nutty chuckled slightly.

Nutty: Heheh, I didn’t expect you to go so far as to wear panties~ *smirks slightly*

Lifty: *blushes more and turns his head away slightly* W-Well, if I’d worn boxers like I normally do they would’ve shown from under the skirt, a-and they are comfy…

Lifty’s erection pressed against the thin fabric, dripping pre-cum. Nutty giggled slightly and pulled them down, kissing Lifty lovingly. Lifty kissed back just as lovingly and wrapped his arms around the candy loving squirrel’s neck. Nutty pulled his pants and boxers off and positioned himself at Lifty’s entrance, lightly prodding him with the tip.  
Lifty gulped a bit nervously and bit his lip. He looked up at Nutty who looked down at him and kissed him softly. Nutty could feel Lifty relax as he kissed back, tail swaying slightly. After a few minutes the two parted for air, panting slightly.

Nutty: D-Do you want to keep g-going?

Lifty: *nods slightly* Y-Yeah, just be gentle.

Lifty wrapped his arms around Nutty’s neck tightly. Nutty wrapped his arms around Lifty and held him closely and tightly, biting his lip as he slowly pushed into Lifty. The two of them cried out and tensed a bit once Nutty got the head in, trembling slightly from the odd feeling. They waited a little while to calm down and then Nutty continued thrusting in slowly, stopping once he was most of the way in.  
Lifty whimpered slightly and trembled, holding onto Nutty tighter and panting heavily. He looked up at Nutty, who had a dark blush on his face and was panting too. The green squirrel slid a hand to the nape of Lifty’s head and gently pulled him into a passionate and loving kiss, making him relax almost instantly as he kissed back lovingly.  
Nutty started thrusting slowly and softly, as not to hurt Lifty and also cause he was shy about doing this in the first place. He moaned softly into the kiss and gradually picked up speed, going harder as well. After a few minutes, he was pounding into Lifty hard and fast, panting and moaning loudly. Lifty was blushing heavily and moaning just as loud as Nutty was, if not a bit louder.

Lifty: *moans loudly* N-Nutty~!! O-Oh god, t-this is~! *moans loudly and holds onto him tighter*

Nutty: M-Mmm~!! I-I don’t think I c-can hold on much l-longer~! *moans*

Nutty thrust deeper and hit Lifty’s sweet spot which was buried deep inside him. Lifty’s eyes widened a bit and he arched his back fully, crying out in pleasure and holding onto Nutty’s shoulders tightly. Nutty gasped and his eyes widened as Lifty tightened around him. The increased pressure was too much for him and he was pushed over the edge, crying out in pleasure and cumming hard inside of Lifty. Lifty cried out in pleasure again and cummed a few seconds later.  
After he finished cumming, Nutty weakly pulled himself out of Lifty and collapsed next to him. Lifty panted heavily and cuddled closely to Nutty who wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek softly. Lifty smiled up at him softly and kissed the panting squirrel.

Lifty: So, still think I’m cheating on you? *chuckles slightly*

Nutty: *shakes his head* Not at all Lifty, not at all. Although, now I feel kinda bad, we got your new outfit all messed up.

The two looked down at Lifty’s outfit and saw that their cum had splattered onto the lower part of his shirt and onto his skirt as well. Lifty frowned slightly, a tad worried.

Lifty: Drat, now I’ll have to wash it and risk Shifty finding it… *bites his lip and ears lower slightly*

Nutty: *frowns a bit and makes Lifty look at him* You know, you shouldn’t be so scared of people finding out about this. Wheatear you dress like a boy or a girl, I still think you’re amazing. *kisses his cheek and smiles*

Lifty: *chuckles slightly and smiles* Thanks Nutty, that means the world to me coming from you~ And, if I ever do decide to dress up in public, you’ll be there to support me, right?

Nutty: Of course Lifty, you can count on me! *giggles slightly*

The two chuckled slightly and held each other lovingly. Nutty fell asleep shortly afterwards. When he did, Lifty pulled away from him for a few seconds and pulled out the camera he uses to take the pictures of himself. He started looking for the mask he wore in the pictures, then paused and looked at Nutty, smiling softly. Lifty lied down next to him and cuddled closely, taking a picture of the two of them with his face in plain view of the camera before placing it on the nightstand next to the bed and falling asleep in Nutty’s warm embrace.

The End!!


End file.
